More Than They Expected
by ladyknights104
Summary: What happened the night England gave birth to America and Canada? Read and find out. FrUk/France x England, FACE family, mpreg. rated T for mild blood and mpreg


**I found it incredibly sad that no one had written something like this. Really people? REALLY? Anyways I actually got this idea whilst watching The Big Bang Theory, weird, right? Enjoy!**

It was near the middle of the night but France and England were still up. Right now they were sitting in bed and France was feeling England's incredibly swollen stomach. England was about 9 months pregnant with his and France's child. It's not very surprising that England had gotten pregnant with all their...you know. Well, at first it was a shock to both of them but over time they came to except it and they actually became really happy about it. England has gotten awfully big though. Sometimes France would joke that perhaps they had created twins (which earned a punch in the face from England).

"It's almost time." France said as he felt his lover's stomach.

England looked at him for a moment and rested a hand on his incredible bulge. "Yes I know. That baby has been kicking an awful lot lately."

As soon as he said it he felt another kick and flinched slightly. France laughed a little and kissed England's forehead. "It's a sign that the baby will be strong."

England rolled his eyes. "I know that, but I have to admit it feels a little weird, it even hurts sometimes." He flinched as the baby kicked again. But this time there wasn't much of a pause as the baby kicked again. England tried to suck it up but with another powerful kick he gasped and held his stomach. When this happened France became worried.

"Arthur are you alright?" France asked.

"I'm fine….I just need to-." He gasped as the baby kicked again. "It just hurts a lot."

France frowned at him. "On a scale of one to ten how much does it hurt?"

England gasped again and cringed. "Seventy-three!"

France paused for a moment then he jumped off the bed and called for one of their maid's. Luckily there was one just outside their room dusting and she woke a few of the other servants. As quickly as they could another servant jumped on a horse and sped off to town to fetch the doctor. Two maids by the names of Elizabeth and Cecelia came to England's aid. They requested for France to leave but when he refused to they allowed him to stay as long as he didn't cause any trouble. So all France could do was sit there and hold England's hand through it all. France didn't know much about child birth but he knew it was painful. Elizabeth and Cecelia ran around fetching towels along with water. But with England's cries of pain they knew that they were running out of time.

"My god where is that doctor?" Cecelia said.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I sent Sebastian to fetch him over an hour ago so I could not possibly know what progress he is making."

Once England began screaming they really became worried and began whispering to each other. The question wasn't how Arthur was going to give birth, but if they were going to have to deliver the baby themselves. Elizabeth being older has helped deliver a child and even has children of her own but Cecilia had little knowledge other than watching her sister give birth. All of the sudden all this water and blood came out of England. France didn't know what it meant but Elizabeth and Cecelia did and they (sort of) panicked.

France caught Cecilia by the arm. "What's happening?"

Cecelia looked at him with a worried face. "His water broke; he's going to begin pushing soon."

"For the love of god where is that doctor at?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

England screamed again and it was more than obvious that he was pushing. So Elizabeth stood at the end of the bed ready to pull the baby out and Cecelia began dabbing England's forehead with a washcloth and let him hold her hand. All while England pushed France held onto England's hand and comforted his lover through the pain. At that moment the whole world didn't exist anymore, it was just them. It seemed like forever but France was broken out his trance by the sound of a baby crying. He looked over and saw Elizabeth wrapping a tiny little baby in a white blanket. Once she had cleaned the tiny thing up she walked over to France.

"Would you like to see your son?" she asked smiling

France just nodded and took the child in his arms. He looked down at his son and almost cried. The baby was looking at him with beautiful sky blue eyes and blonde hair stuck to his face. The child blinked and began to squirm a little. At first France didn't take it into account but them he realized that the child seemed distressed. France was about to check the child but another scream ripped through the room making him jump. Elizabeth ran to England and her eyes widened.

"There's another one!"

France's jaw literally dropped. Was he hearing her right? There was _another _child? In a nervous wreck Cecilia took the child and began shushing him so that he wouldn't cry. Again France held England's hand through it all but this time it didn't take as long. Soon enough Elizabeth was holding another small child and wrapping him in another white blanket. She handed him to France and began to clean up the blood. This child was also a boy and had blonde hair as well. But what was slightly different was that this child had a deeper shade of blue for eyes. But other than that small difference he looked just like his brother. France turned to England to see that he was completely knocked out. He didn't blame the poor fellow; he had just given birth to two children in one night. Elizabeth politely requested that France leave so that England would rest and this time he had no objection. He took both of his sons and went to the back porch. By now both of them were sleeping but France still wanted them to see the outside world. The night sky glittered with stars but France couldn't take his eyes off of the two boys in his arms.

"Sons…..I have two sons." He said quietly to himself. "I don't know how you two are going to grow up. Will you become a large and powerful nation and conquer many lands? Or will you be a small humble country? It will probably be hard for you two….seeing how me and your mother have a complicated relationship, but I promise I'll do my best to be a good father. But I can't help but wonder if you'll grow up to hate me. England doesn't show it but he's scared too. I'm pretty sure that even when times are tough I'll still be able to see you. We're in a new world so you'll have plenty of space to run and grow. But even so, even if you grow up to hate me, even if you become the most horrible nation everyone knows, I'll still love you."

Both of the babies opened their eyes and yawned. France smiled at them as he felt a single tear streak his face. They were so beautiful, and they were his and England's, nobody else's. They were the greatest thing that came out of France's and England's love for each other. From behind him Cecilia tapped him on his shoulder and told him that England was awake. So France followed the maid back to their room and saw England sitting up in bed. He still looked tired but at least he didn't look wasted. When France walked in England perked up and stared at him with anticipation. Smiling, France walked over and handed England the two little bundles of joy. England looked at his sons for one second and began to cry. He was just so happy! After nine months of hoping and waiting he was finally holding his babies in his arms. France held England close until he calmed down.

"So what should we name them?" England asked.

France thought for a moment. "Well, how about I name one and you name the other."

England thought about that for a moment and nodded. "The one with bright blue eyes, he reminds me of the sky here." He thought for a moment. "America…or for a human name Alfred."

France looked at Alfred and smiled. "I think that's perfect for him." France thought for a moment. "For his brother….Canada, or Matthew."

"Alfred and Matthew". England thought about it and smiled. "I like it."

France smiled and kissed England deeply. France and England didn't know what the future would hold but they knew one thing. They had definitely gotten more than they expected. But it wasn't all that bad.


End file.
